


gold crosses (out-dated morality)

by jalexic



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, done, kels is the new guy, they kiss, vic is popular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalexic/pseuds/jalexic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin transfers to Vic's school, where no one knows the popular soccer captain is gay.</p><p>~</p><p>"I feel like everyone's staring at me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	gold crosses (out-dated morality)

**Author's Note:**

> why do almost all of my fics end with sleeping like am i tired or what
> 
> title credit- i won't say the lord's prayer - the wonder years

“I feel like everyone’s staring at me.”

It was a sunny Monday morning and I was walking into the school building while holding Kellin’s hand. His grip was tight, and I couldn’t help but smirk in his direction as I tugged him along with me.

“They probably are,” I said. “You are the boyfriend of the most popular guy in school.”

He rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder into mine, and I squeezed his hand in response. I knew he was nervous about changing schools; he would be leaving behind a lot of friends. Here, he knew me and a few of my close friends who had met him a couple of times, but no one else in the school even knew he existed, and there were a few people who wouldn’t be happy about it.

You see, I was pretty popular, not to brag or anything. Being the captain of the soccer team, having decent grades and an outgoing personality got me pretty high up the social ladder, and I knew there were a few girls who liked me. So bringing along Kellin, revealing myself as both taken and gay in the process, might not exactly make them happy.

Not that I cared what they thought. I was only concerned that some people might give Kellin trouble, but I sure as hell wasn’t going to let that happen. I would walk him to every class and keep my eye on him whenever I could, but maybe I was overreacting a little bit. Surely no one would be bothered enough to actually protest out loud, and if they did then I would be there to knock them down.

Soon Kellin and I arrived at his assigned locker, which was actually pretty close to mine, thank God. I held his bag for him while he opened it, and then I stayed to talk while he sorted his things out.

“So how’s school so far?” I asked.

He took a moment to glance around the area, and then turned to me with a small frown. “I don’t like the floor. It’s dirty.”

I couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “You don’t like the floor? Well, sorry my janitors aren’t as good as yours. Any more complaints, princess?”

He gave me a little glare at the nickname, but there was no malice behind it. I was just being playful, I would never intentionally hurt Kellin in any way. He meant way too much to me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a group of girls looking at us and whispering among themselves. I rolled my eyes. Gossip spread fast, and I was convinced that by lunch, the entire school would be curious about why Vic Fuentes was holding hands with the new guy. Whatever, I’d be happy to show them why. Maybe I could kiss Kellin at lunch or something, anything to show them he’s mine.

“What class do you have now?” Kellin’s voice brought me out of my thoughts, and I spared a glance at my timetable.

“English with Mr Jones. You?”

Kellin beamed at me, and I couldn’t help but return his bright smile. His happiness was contagious. “Me too,” he said excitedly.

Before I could reply, the bell went, and I grabbed Kellin’s hand, yet again leading him away while ignoring the stares burning into my back.

\-----

By lunch, pretty much the entire school was talking about Kellin and I. It wasn’t like I had flaunted our relationship, because even though I had no problem showing him off, I knew Kellin wasn’t too big on PDA at the moment. Well, at least with kissing, he was fine with hand-holding and more tame stuff, but with a new school and few friends he was understandably nervous and uncomfortable. I tried to put him at ease, sitting with him in the classes we shared and introducing him to people that I knew were cool and wouldn’t give him trouble. Through this process, I had helped Kellin make a handful of friends, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t still gossip floating around.

I had overheard a couple of different rumours throughout the beginning of the day, catching snippets of ideas of why Kellin and I appeared so close. Some were strange, like Kellin was my distant cousin who just happened to be really touchy. Some were funny, like Kellin was some weirdo who was really clingy with me even though I didn’t know him. Yeah, right.

But despite all of the gossip, I hadn’t yet heard anyone propose the idea that Kellin and I were dating. Either this school was really fucking dense, or they were blind, because why else would I hold Kellin’s hand and always be by his side? Sometimes I would even catch myself staring at him, admiring his features, but how could I not? He was gorgeous, and I was so incredibly happy that he was mine.

Before lunch, I met up with Kellin at his locker, yet again grabbing his hand while we walked to the cafeteria. On the way, he told me about his science class, and how he had started talking to some guy called Justin.

“He was really cool, like he helped me with some of the work. And he had nice eyes,” Kellin said as we walked through the halls, passing people trying to glance at us sneakily. Kellin seemed oblivious to the stares, unlike this morning, since he was too occupied with talking to me. I was thankful he wasn’t aware of the attention; the last thing I wanted was for him to be uncomfortable again.

“‘Nice eyes?’” I asked suspiciously, glancing at Kellin with narrowed eyes. “You’re not thinking of cheating on me, are you?” I wasn’t serious, and Kellin knew that. We loved each other way too much to ever jeopardise our relationship.

He rolled his eyes playfully. “No, silly. As if I could ever cheat on you.” He smiled at me fondly, and the sight melted my heart.

“That’s what I like to hear,” I replied, and just then we arrived at the cafeteria. My school was cheap and the cafeteria food was shit, so I had advised Kellin to bring his own food for lunch. While he fished it out of his bag, I lead him to the table I usually sat at. We were greeted by my group of friends.

“Kels!” was yelled in an enthusiastic voice as Kellin was suddenly engulfed in a hug.

“Hey, Jaime. Good to see you, too,” he laughed, hugging back. I smiled as I observed my best friend and my boyfriend getting along so well, before I sat down opposite my other friend Tony, beckoning Kellin to sit next to me once Jaime let him go.

“Hey Kellin,” Tony nodded in greeting, and Kellin sent a smile and ‘Hi’ back at him. Aside from those two, and of course Mike who sat with his own friends, Kellin didn’t know anyone else before today, but I had a feeling that wasn’t a big deal anymore. He was an outgoing person once he was comfortable, and he had already made friends with Justin, so I wasn’t too worried. And I figured that once we officially came out, we could filter out all of the jerks and stick with those who accepted us, whoever they may be.

Jaime and Tony were definitely trustworthy, they knew about me being gay and they both got along great with Kellin. But aside from them and Mike, no one else at school knew about my sexuality. It wasn’t like I had chosen to hide it, it was just that an opportunity to present myself in a decent way had never come up, and I wasn’t compelled to just randomly announce it. Of course, that had been when it was only me here, and I was the only one who had to worry about potentially getting shunned if anyone found out. Now, with Kellin here, I was slightly worried about him getting harassed. I knew he could take care of himself, but still, I was his boyfriend, and I had a tendency to be slightly overprotective.

But we couldn’t stay hidden forever. Kellin didn’t like being in the closet; he was out at his old school, and he just dealt with any slurs and insults by ignoring them with his head held high. I knew that’s what I would do if I was out, and I knew that if we came out together then we would stay strong together. I also knew that, once Kellin got a bit more used to his new surroundings, he would want to show the school we were together, especially before he solidified any friendships. He didn’t want to get close to anyone only for them to be disgusted in him later.

So it was decided, we were going to come out. I hadn’t actually talked to Kellin about it, but I knew him well enough to understand his thought processes, so there was no doubt in my mind that he wanted to. But how would we do it? It seems the mild PDA like holding hands hadn’t been obvious enough, so I would have to kick it up a notch. I would have to do something that proved to the entire school that Kellin Quinn was mine.

\-----

It seems I didn’t have to wait long, because by the end of the day, we were kissing in the hallway, in front of everyone.

Let’s rewind.

I had just gotten out of last period, and I started to make my way to where Kellin’s classroom was. As the rest of his class spilled out of the door, I waited for my boyfriend to emerge. Soon enough, I saw a familiar pair of blue eyes catching mine, and then Kellin was standing right in front of me.

“Hi,” he smiled, and I sent him a fond smile back.

“Hey,” I replied, and before I could ask him how his class was, he spoke.

“I wanna come out,” Kellin said, his eyes bright and voice excited. I was a bit shocked, because I thought it would take at least a few days for Kellin to say those words. I guess I was wrong.

“Like, now?” I asked, and Kellin’s smile widened.

“Yeah,” he said. “I keep hearing people whispering about us, and I noticed how they were all staring at us before. And like, there are so many rumours and stuff, so I’d rather reveal the truth before it all gets out of control. What do you say? Wanna kiss me now or what?”

I contemplated it for a few seconds. The hallways were still pretty crowded, and even though obviously the whole school wasn’t here, I had no doubt that the news would spread like wildfire until everyone knew. Just the idea of so many people being aware of our relationship made my skin tingle. In a good way, of course.

“Yes,” was all I said, and all I saw was Kellin grinning and leaning forward before I closed my eyes and felt his lips upon mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer while he toyed with my hair, caressing my skin. I heard a multitude of sounds around us. There were gasps, there were muttered insults, there were even cheers. But it was all like white noise, it didn’t matter, because Kellin was kissing me and that was all I wanted to focus on.

\-----

“So your parents are okay with you staying here? This is like the third time this week,” I said as I shimmied out of my jeans, pulling on a pair of sweatpants instead.

“Yeah, I’m sure. You’re not trying to get rid of me, are you?” Kellin’s teasing voice floated out of the bathroom where he was brushing his hair, and I rolled my eyes.

“As if. I love you way too much,” I smiled, shrugging off my shirt before crawling into my bed, settling down comfortably as I waited.

“Well, I love you too,” Kellin replied as he walked into my room in a pair of boxers and an oversized T-shirt. I’m pretty sure the shirt was mine, but I know I’ve stolen a couple of his too, so I wouldn’t complain. I made room for him, and he slid in bed next to me, cuddling up to my side. One of my hands wandered down, stroking his long, bare legs while he buried his head in my chest.

“So, how was your first day?” I asked while placing a kiss to the top of his head, nuzzling my nose in his soft hair.

“It was good. I got to kiss you, so I guess I can’t really complain.” Kellin’s tired voice was muffled against my skin, and I chuckled before reaching over and turning off the light, concealing us in darkness.

“Good night. Love you,” I said, pulling the blankets up around us while I yawned.

“Love you too,” Kellin replied, and soon our breathing slowed as we slept, embracing each other.


End file.
